There is well known a vehicular damper device which is provided in a power transmitting path between an engine and an output shaft, and which is constructed to restrict transmission of a torsional vibration during power transmission. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of such a vehicular damper device in the form of a dual-mass flywheel. In the dual-mass flywheel 1 disclosed in Patent Document 1, primary flywheel 11 and a secondary flywheel 12 are connected to each other through a torsion spring 13, and the secondary flywheel 12 is provided with a dynamic damper 2 which consists of a mass member 21 and an elastic body 22.
In the damper device constructed as described above, an inertia mass of the mass member 21 and rigidity of the elastic body 22 are adjusted such that a natural frequency of the dynamic damper 2 is substantially equal to that of the damper device, for reducing the amplitude of a vibration during generation of torsional resonance caused by a torque variation of the engine.